User talk:CRobinsonNZ
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shuggurath page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 04:29, January 23, 2015 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' red links red links are links in articles which lead to pages not published. these red links show up on your local admin's (my) wiki management page as errors. please take the time to create a page before crosslinking w/ other pages. this is especially helpful when you want to link multiple new pages. once you have your new articles please link them to as many relevant pages as you are able. as your content is still in the history of the species page i would very much like for you to use that info to make stubby starter articles or at least sandbox them in your user namespace. Njoy! 13:08, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Block Please refrain from removing clean up templates after neutral-gain copy edits in the future. The template will have been placed due to articles not conforming to a standard, perhaps even just shoddy grammar, and should remain in place until necessary cleaning has been undertaken. Over time we have built up a number of policies relating to what has been effective on the and what has not. I've already given you a response on stylistic approaches that we've discarded on this wiki, and you've ignored that and continued with making edits that veer off on old problematic tangents (early Borderlands-era evolutionary dead ends if you will). We are now in a post-''Borderlands 2'' environment on this wiki, and therefore should avoid resurrecting the chaotic trends of 2009. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:36, February 21, 2015 (UTC) My apologies. I thought my edits cleaned up the issues responsible for the cleanup category. I will remember this for the future, and leave the cleanup category alone for admins to decide. Sorry again, CRobinsonNZ. Image Uploads and Enemies Please ensure that all images uploads are both categorised and have a license template selected. As for enemies, you are welcome to create enemy unit articles or enemy faction articles, but can you please refrain from combining the two? We stopped doing that several years back. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) The Challenge page (http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Challenge) is edit protected, probably a smart thing with that much work involved in making it, but I have some missing details for it. For BL:TPS the Grinder challenges 'This Time for Sure' the last level is missing, the levels go 10,25,150,300,750. Also for 'Greater than the Sum of its Parts' the levels go 20,50,75,125,200. Sorry I don't yet have the missing details for 'The Daily Grind' as finishing the two former challenges has been such a pain I have to have a break from the grinder for a spell. --ShaddowAU (talk) 05:48, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Guardian Pondor Hi! Thanks a lot for fleshing out the Guardian Pondor article I started :) . Hey, do you happen to know the inspiration for the title "Pondor"? I would love if we could add the name origin to the notes section. Goldensun87 (talk) 02:15, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Glitches Are Glitches Claptrap's version of Scaylions? - I believe Glitches use the basic skeleton structure of Boroks, not Scaylions. :: Oh, man, they totally are. I suppose that means that the main Glitch (faction) page should probably be a subsection of the Borok page... I'll probably get that later if nobody else beats me to the punch. (Unrelatedly, thanks for all the content edits on the various enemy pages I'd started; nice to see them filled out!) Apocalyptech (talk) 15:31, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :: - If Glitches were called 'Glitched Boroks' in game, I'd agree with you, but I'm pretty sure that Borok skeletons were bolted to Glitch models to save a bit of development time - they share nothing in common with Boroks except for a small handful of their animations. CRobinsonNZ (talk) 18:53, December 7, 2015 (UTC)